The arguement
by xXFaith JusticeXx
Summary: Me and my bestfriend had a fight..
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on a true story that happened yesterday... Except for the part when the Ace Attorney Characters came ^_^**

(MY POV)

I was drawing in school as usual when I suddenly ripped it off from my intermediate pad and threw it in the trash can. I went to take my sandwich and eat it. I had to eat. I keep on drawing during our class breaks. My best friend suddenly came. She was eating her Oreos too. She smiled at me and waved her hand as usual.

"Hey Shamy!" I said while taking a bite from my sandwich. She quickly sat on the floor next to my chair.

"Hey there girly!" She said. That's what she usually calls me. The somewhat opposite of me. Yeah, I'm a girl. But I'm not girly!

"Help me please!" I begged her. She knew I was asking for ideas on what to draw.

"Just draw the usual." She told me and went back to her chair.

I looked at my intermediate pad and stared at it blankly. I suddenly had a mischievous grin on my face. As I put my hair in pigtails, I was thinking of the details I needed on the drawing. I quickly took my pencil and sketched Maya and Phoenix leaning at each other while sleeping sitting down on the couch. Shammah saw me drawing and came to me. I only had drawn Maya for now because I always start at the left side when I'm drawing.

"You're so good at drawing!" She told me.

"Thanks dear." I said not looking up because I was busy drawing Phoenix this time.

"What the-" Her eyes widened I cut her off and gave her my mischievous smile.

"I ship Maya and Phoenix!" I told her and she was still staring at my drawing.

"I don't! Can't you see she's too young for him?" She scolded me.

I still had my grin on but it quickly faded when she said the last sentence.

"Hey! That hurts! It's like saying that I'm too old for Apollo!" I replied kinda angry but in a joking way. I have a crush on Apollo... Kinda embarrassing but true. In the real time line here, I was 6 years older than him. He's only 8 years old as of now.

Shamy had a grin on her face. She then laughed at me. I continued talking because I knew she wasn't going to reply.

"And besides, Gumshoe and Maggey are 8 years apart! And me and Apollo are 6 years apart! We only have a year gap from Maya and Phoenix's age gap because they are only 7 years apart!" I said. She stopped laughing and looked at me.

"I ship him and Iris.. They're better because they have the same age!" She told me looking wise again.

"No they don't! Nick is a year older than her! And how 'bout you and Edgeworth?" I said teasingly. Me and my other friend, Meh, teased her that she likes Edgeworth because the 2 of us had our crushes, Me you know I like Apollo, and Meh, she loves Klavier. I mean it, loves!

" I don't love Edgeworth! He's too old for me! He's as old as my sister! Which means that she and Phoenix are the same age! Oh My Gosh! Sis will be so happy!" She said cheerfully and we gave each other high fives. Her sister loves Phoenix. At least that's what she says.

"Look, if we're gonna continue this arguement, let's continue on court." She says calmly.

"Deal!" I say back. She folded one-fourth of a paper and wrote in the middle of it. She made me choose. I chose defense. Which means she's a prosecutor... Like Edgeworth!

**To be continued. We're still arguing about it. The characters come in the next chapter. I'll give you a hint. The judge is the first character to come. Please review and give me awesome comebacks that I could tell her!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is where all fiction begins, and where I make some of Shamy's scripts. The one in court are hers btw. And sorry for the late chapter, and OOCness, school can be a handful sometimes... I swear I'll try to post chapters more frequently. Please review and do that to my other story, Klavier Changes! Thanksie~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, cuz if I did, there would be a lot of typos and contradictions.**

As me and Shamy were going to court, we realized something.

"Faith, we can't go to court here. We'll be called crazy, mental people and time wasters. We have to do it on the real Ace Attorney universe. Where we'll be 20 if Maya's 19!" Shamy told me. She did have a good point.

"You're right. Let's go to the AA universe, shall we?" I suggested.

"There you are again with your impossible ideas, Faith! But wait, you're right, it is possible!" She told me doing her normal lifting her pointing finger thing.

"Yup! All we have to do is make a file in the computer, and BOOM BABY! Were on court once we play it on the net!" (A/N: Don't try this. This is clearly impossible. As I said, this is where the fiction starts. Continue reading) I said twirling around as usual. Shamy laughed at me. How could she?

"And how exactly do we get in the game by doing this?"

"Easy!" I winked at her " We just play a game and before it ends, the screen will be all wavy, wobbly and stuff, and instead of pressing the delete button, like most people, we press enter, shift, backspace, and capslock then we put our hands to the screen. I tried it before and did my research. You ready?"

"Sure!" I said. We ran all the way to Shamy's school bus and told the driver that she was gonna go with me on my bus instead. Once we got home, we dropped our bags at the floor and quickly opened the laptop, makling a new file while waiting for T&T file to load on the internet.

"Ready?" I asked quite getting the chills. I could see she was as excited and nervous as I was.

"Of course I am, Fraulein." She answered me in her very excited voice. She put her hand in first, and screamed as she got pulled in. I got scared and grabbed her feet, then got pulled in as well. Good thing I left a note saying we were in, if they deleted the file, we were sure to be stuck there forever.

As we entered, we noticed that we were animated and kinda like, GIFs. Our hairs were the same, except mine grew a little longer, but it was still in a side pony, no biggie. We kinda grew too. A lot taller. I was wearing something that looked like Mia's outfit, but the top was only half sleeved and more covered up (Thank God for that.). Shamy was wearing something like a mixture of Ema and Franzy's outfit.

"Bonjour, bonjour! Such a pleasure to meet ze two young ladies here, oui? Are you here to order la T-set?" He greeted us. We didn't know what to do. We knew how awful it tasted. And, I only had like $30 with me. Since we were already in there, and I guess there was no way of getting out of my situation, I said i'll take one and he overcame with joy and asked us to sit down, and so we did.

"Shamy, you know this place as much as I do, right?" I asked her as I took a sip of their coffee. Gotta admit, it tasted awesome. She also took a sip of her coffee before she answered.

"Yeah, why?"

"Good, I need you to go to the courtroom first. Just tell them to prepare courtroom no. 3, 'kay?" I instructed her and Maggey served our order. Shamy gave the tip and we went off. As she was about to leave, I tapped her shoulder and she looked back at me.

"Is there a problem? Don't tell me you forgot our Math homework again." She said kinda worriedly. Yeah, I did forget our Math homework, and I also forgot to remind myself to tell her the secret after the court. But that wasn't the reason I called her. I handed her the plastic that had the T-set on it.

"I asked Maggey to sign this. Give this to Gumshoe and tell him to please make sure Mr. Wright comes. I'm sure it'll work." I smiled and instructed her again. She smiled back, bt the looked worried again. *sigh* Shamy, you're so cute when you looked worried! I'm really sure were sisters now, but you are a million times cuter than me. If only she believed that everytime I told her.

"How are you so sure it'll work?" She asked me.

"Hah! Knowing the Detective, he will never deny stuff from Maggey." I said with a smile of I thought you knew.

"Ok, got it Faith. I gotta go set the courtroom and look for the Detective then. I'll text you when everything is set, ok? Bye!" Then just like that, she dashed off leaving me.

I was walking down the train station to buy my tickets when I saw Trucy and Zak, teaching each other magic tricks. I was close to tears because I knew of the future of what will happen... Trucy noticed me staring at them and pointed at me telling her father that I was staring. I immediately blushed as Zak and Truce came closer, yeah I may be 20 years old here, but I was still 13 back in _our_ universe, which means I'm still the immature kid I am. Zak looked at me dead serious, and Trucy tried to imitate her father, which unfortunately for me, was very successful.

And that did it. I got chills at their icy glare and started crying. My face was filled with tears, when suddenly, Zak started laughing along with Trucy. I stared at them, dumbfounded at what was happening. Zak placed a hand over my shoulder, and wiped a tear off his eye.

"Why are you crying?" asked Trucy, because apparently, her father who was supposed to be the one asking that, fell on the floor and couldn't stop laughing. I just wiped all my tears off and smiled at Trucy.

"It's nothing. I was just touched seeing you still enjoy your moments with your dad."

"Of course I do! He wouldn't be called a daddy if he was boring!" This made ma chuckle a bit and I gave her a pat in the back. "You're right. He wouldn't be a dad if he was boring.."

After Zak was done laughing at me, I asked for their autographs (I'm still a fan, what?), I leaned in close to Zak and whispered in his ear.

"Beware of Kristoph Gavin... And whatever you do, don't leave Trucy behind.." I warned then smiled at him. He gave me an odd look and nodded at me. After I said good bye, I bought my ticket to Kurain and headed to the train...

**A/N: So how was it? Sorry if it took so long. I swear I'll update more! So all we gotta do now is, R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMFG! I'm sorry I didn't update! Well, it's summer now, and I could obviously write stories until I get bored and finish the whole story within the week or few weeks. Thanks guys for the reviews and again, I'm sorry! Blame potato man over there *points to random garbage* Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it! You know the stupid disclaimer that breaks my heart already! *runs off crying***

I stepped in the train excited about meeting Maya Fey once and for all. I took a sit next to the window, and a few moments later, someone took a sit next to me. My eyes widened then I slapped the person next to me to see if I was dreaming.

"Foolish fool! How dare you foolishly smack me with your imperfect foolish hands!" Yup, I wasn't dreaming. I smiled goofily then gave her a bear hug, which she responded by whipping my legs. Owww...

"Hey! Have respect for your elders!" I stated childishly. She rolled her eyes and filed her nails. Ro0d

"I only give respect to the Perfect Von Karmas, not to foolish fools who foolishly dream-"

"I get it. I'm an idiot and you're a goddess of whipland- OWWW Damn it! That's why you never get a boyfriend!" I screamed. Thank heavens only the two of us were in the train.

She looked away, but she doesn't know that I caught a sight of a small blush. So she isn't quite demonic as I thought she would be.

"I don't need foolish boyfriends!" she exclaimed, her blush getting deeper. I smirked and laughed inwardly. Cutie Franziska.

"Whatever floats your boat Franzy." I stated sarcastically. "So, why you going to Kurain?"

"Because I have business to do there. And I, Franziska Von Karma, also need to pick up a certain Fey. Wait... Hold on! Did you just call me Franzy?!" And that's the story of how I got more whips from lady von WHippinberg.

"You must be related to that foolish fool Larry Butz." She mumbled. I giggled and relaxed in my seat like she did. I never knew conversing with Franzy could be so enjoyable~

"I'm Faith Mendoza by the way. " I randomly said as I put my hands behind my way for more relaxation. She looked at me, then put her hands in front of me.

"Franziska von Karma. Although, I could see how you already know me. All fools know me." She said proudly. I gave her a childish grin and shook her hand. She seemed to be uncomfy with the lack of my maturity, but she'll have to deal with it.

As the train ride continued, we engaged in a friendly conversation, and believe it or not, Franzy is quite enjoyable to talk with.

**Meanwhile~**

"May I please speak to detective Gumshoe?"

"You're talking to him already! Whadd'y a need, pal?"

"Reserve courtroom no. 2 and make sure Mr. Wright comes. Oh, here by the way." She handed him the lunch with his love's signature.

**Back to Kurain~**

"Well, bye Franzy~ See you later!" I waved. She gave a small smirk and waved her hand before going her way.

"Umph." I landed on my butt and looked up to see who I hit. I was glad to see it was Maya.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, but she looked like she was about to cry at the burger that fell right beside me.

"Nah, I'm fine Maya, don't worry. I'll get you a new burger." I offered. She smiled and accepted, and soon enough, we were eating burgers at a nearby joint which Maya built.

"Do you love Nick?" she spilled her soda and choked on it. I chuckled at her, then she faced me with a little blush.

"Just because I told you some secrets the last time you came here doesn't mean I'll tell you more!" she screamed, flustered.

"Whatevs Maya. Anyway, I need you to come with me to the court room in three hours. But before that, I need to talk to Pearls if that's ok."

"That's always ok! And you owe me a soda!"

**Later~ I mean, about an hour later~**

I kicked open the door of the court room and went my way to the defense's bench. I told Maya to stay at the jury's seats and wait for the fun to begin.

Sitting down on the bench, I looked around to see everyone with the same confused look on their faces. Shamy got here first, so I knew she had prepared.

"What am I doing here?" the judge questioned out of the blue. I stood up and wiped imaginary dust off my skirt.

"Simple your honour. I dragged you here for the trial. And now, I shall present my evidence, unless you want my Mendoza fists." I answered, cracking my knuckles for emphasis. The judge gulped and pounded his gavel softly.

"P-proceed."

"I present the Law book!" I took out a huge law book and slammed it on Shamy's face with pride.

"Now, all you gotta do is sit back relax and enjoy the show 'cuz it stated in the law book that 18 IS THE LEGAL AGE TO HAVE THEIR OWN FREAKING DECISIONS!" I screamed happily. The court room looked stoned.

"Let's have a 30 minute recess shall we?" the judge offered. I threw a Tres Bien lunch pack at him.

"NOOOO! I know you're bored! So just eat the hell outta this lunch!" My adrenaline was rushing over my body for no reason at all. I don't even know what I'm doing!

"*ahem* Like I was saying, Maya is old enough to choose if she can date Nick or not. She is a year ABOVE the legal age. What does the prosecution say? In your face! No one can escape the mightiness of Faith Mendoza!" after I said those words, someone injected something on me, and before I knew it, everything was black.

**Cliff hanger? Sorry for the bad chapter... I'll be updating my other story soon too, so don't worry people of the world which only a few reads this story! **


End file.
